User talk:D.Kaiser/Archive 3
help? XD Master 21:13, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help with my Naru-Ween! card. You think you can help me with a project or two? I don't know whether to continue them or "leave to die." Shoop da Whoop! The Satanists project ok? I wanna be clear with the rules before i even begin making The Satanists cards (read the overview I made) so I'd not in any trouble when/if I actually start giving card names. Shoop da Whoop! could also use some supporting staff later on. You know of the Shoops, right? It's all over YouTube if u have the time. XD Master 23:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC) project help I've added to The Satanists. You can start making ideas if you feel up to it. Attribute#Hell Satanist Monsters XD Master 20:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Boosters I have updated the Standards page to include the formatting for booster packs. (Credit goes to DesertMagic, I stole it from him awhile ago.) Chaos_josh 22:53, 9 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Attack One, BB0 was a victim of nightmare 81. Nightmare purposely made people think he and BB0 were the same guy. Like I said, BB0 is a friend of mine, and is in fact on my forum. And no, nightmare 81 nor his unoriginal eleven didn't attack. Probably because he realized that he couldn't "attack" a hyperboard. He can't edit others post, his post will just be deleted without a trace, and that when he's banned from a hyperboards, both IP and e-mail are banned. And I would report each and everyone of his IPs to wikia staff. And I know he can't hack or even run a kiddy script, so there's nothing he can really do. Claíomh Inspioráid 22:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hell as an Attribute Hell is automatically DARK unless the card states otherwise. It just makes it easier to tell Satanists apart from regular DARK monsters. I need a design, though, if you're feeling creative. XD Master 16:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Well I did make spaces to warn the-- ahem, well, underage. That's their problem. As for card ideas, you can help at any time. Just take a monster from the anime and make an evil counterpart. pretty simple. If you could maybe insert a space in the for alternate names, I might feel better about name changes. Anyway, that's my plan. XD Master 21:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Joyful Maid of Service That image is fine. Nothing that looks bad/naughty to me (except the name, slightly). And believe me, I looked closely. For professional reasons, I assure you... Chaos_josh 00:06, 14 October 2008 (UTC) * It's name is fine to me. Chaos_josh 14:59, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hell Counters? Hell Counters huh? Not a bad idea. How does Satanist Minister get them though? XD Master 20:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Heh, I'll think of something XD Master 20:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **lol. It's a good idea though *allright thanks New Attribute Could you be more specific please? If you mean in general, just add to the attribute page. If you mean an image, the image file has to be a .png. Other than that, I don't know what you mean specifically. Chaos_josh 23:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) * You could toy around in Photoshop to create an image. What a basic attribute picture looks like is a circle with the attribute name in Japanese in the middle, and on the English actual cards they have the words written above. As far as actual colors go, don't copy a previous attribute's colors. Make it stand out from the rest. If you make it too similar, it'll be difficult to tell apart while playing. The biggest problem you'd probably have is making the actual card using the card maker. Since they don't have other attributes, you'd have to transpose it onto the final card. Was that helpful at all? Chaos_josh 23:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Ack *I'm sorry I never got back to you before. I didn't mean to seem like I was blowing you off. I just don't like having to judge other people's work. Danny Lilithborne 22:38, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I'm Back Hay, it's me. I went on a card making frenzy last night so you can look at some of my creations on my page. --10reapaer01 13:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Sure. --10reapaer01 14:01, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Armageddon image It should be good (you don't see faces, and it isn't relatively gory. Chaos_josh 17:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) * the |desc doesn't show up on any card pages (I don't know exactly why, it may be a relic from the old card table). It is useful, however, when trying to find an image for someone else, and you the original person to be involved. Chaos_josh 02:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) cards *Yours are pretty fine, really, just the overall quality (or lack thereof). I have a Wiki for my personal projects now. Danny Lilithborne 02:16, 22 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Booster Packs I buy them in a shop in Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker forum. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:07, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Fire Dragon Technically there's already of Fire Dragon in the GX dub and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post actual versions of anime-only cards Volcanic Emperor Dragon Where did you find that card's artwork? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:11, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Exact link, or at least keywords? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::And yes, I do want the VED's direct link. Thanks for helping! -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:37, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! And I got 1 comment for your Light and Darkness Eclipse Dragon. How could you it without Tuner? Synchro Summoning needs Tuner Monster, doesn't it? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 23:57, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 4 the lulz Hello thought I'd share some new (and possibly humorous) cards. pick one and tell me what ya think. XD Master 21:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Monster Re-Boned Monster De-Boned Explodia the Forbidden Bomb (still working on this one) Screw the Rules, I Have Money! Advanced Dark Magician Girl New Project: Character Cards *OK, MAYBE not AdvanceDMG was for lulz. I thought about it when I played my Yugi Deck in . If can have multiple "evolved" incarnations, why can't his apprentice? **heh, maybe that'll be the next one. Who knows? XD Master 23:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Deal with the Devil huh? sounds creepy... i like. Oh, here's another "for teh lulz" Goku I got moar cards. and projects. Swing by sometime? This Wikia. What do you mean how is this wikia doing? I agree with most of the things TwoTailedFox said Here. In addition to a unified way of speaking, we need to lessen the amount of cheap/broken cards on this wikia, and fix some peoples cards entirely. If a person is just making cards to cheapen the game (Like an I Win card), that's someone who shouldn't be making cards. For example, ask someone to duel you that makes a lot of cheap cards and tell them that they can't use their created cards, but you can, and see how angry they become. (I've always wanted to do that). For some advice on card making rules, look at or for some ideas. We also need some of our best creators (like DesertMagic or Danny) back. As far as the wikia itself, there are a lot of things before it could be considered a community. For example, there needs to be more group projects. In addition, some of the packs and projects are never completed. I would also like to have a featured card for the month, similar to the Yu-gi-oh Wiki. Oh, and I noticed you deleted your message while I was posting this. But it should be helpful nonetheless. Chaos_josh 23:56, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *For the Featured Card, I'd prefer for the people to nominate one, and then have a vote. I should get right on it. Also, the problem with protecting the main page is then people couldn't post projects up, and people wouldn't get their projects known. (Although that would be a good use for the forum). As for the deletion, I have a fairly novel idea, which will be implemented shortly. Chaos_josh 00:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ** Whoops, actually, I forgot about the Overdragon's second ability when I wrote that. So no, there really isn't any use of equipping it now. Chaos_josh 01:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ***He's the one that actually requested and obtained this wiki, though he hasn't done anything on here. (it was adopted by Steriaca though). Chaos_josh 22:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) **** Images: Yes, it will help make the page look better, in addition to making the image load faster. Chaos_josh 18:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ***** Deletion: Usually it's improperly made cards or images that I delete outright. Other things I delete are spam (when they put up a page with just random files on it/random words), or files that have no use (not linked anywhere and aren't used anymore). I've been waiting to delete danny's cards in case he had returned. Chaos_josh 00:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Things to do One of the biggest things that needs to be done is fixing the navigation template. (That's the template on the other wiki that is on the card tips/trivia/etc. pages that link to the main). We have a skeleton, but I'm not experienced enough with formatting to correct it. It's Here if you want to fix it. The main problem is that at the top, it lists the actual page name (such as card tips) as opposed to the main page. Chaos_josh 22:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *Blargh, I was hoping it could get fixed easier. So much for hoping :/. Chaos_josh 23:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ---- The copyright seal is something that should be put on most of the image pages. However, I can't tell where most of them came from and their intentions. If you want to go ahead and use the copyright templates Free Use and Fairuse. (There's more in the copyright tags at the bottom of the page, but linking to that would include your talk page as well). If you don't know what the copyright is, or where the image is, I can't really help you (but you can always ask), so that's one of the major problems in adding the copyright to an image page. I've been ignoring it for that reason. Chaos_josh 19:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) * I used to, but now I don't as often. This isn't because I disrespect the copyrights or want to take credit for them. I just don't know exactly which status to put as a copyright. (for example, is it a Fair use, or a Free Use? confusing!) I'm not as good at copyrights as most people. If I knew which one to put, I would, and I'd change those that are pending. * Another problem is that if a card is created with an image, is the card image copyrighted as well? What about cards without image (such as yours), are they copyrighted by Yugiohcardmaker.net, because that's where the formats are? I never understood copyrights.... More information can be seen Here. Chaos_josh 20:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Cards I disapprove of? It's fairly hard to find them all, but most of them are either lazy people (such as those that say "+200 ATK" rather than "increase the ATK by 200" or don't spell out life points or other abbreviations) or those that are a little too strong for their level (for example, a level 4 with over 2000 ATK but no downside or even an upside). And then there's the new types and Attributes. I see that some of them are well thought out, but some are too few to become considered for real, or are too close to previous types/attributes. So, I've thought about having a classic conversion chart made. For example, if you aren't playing with the HELL attribute, they would be considered DARK, or if you aren't playing with Kobold-type monsters, they would be considered Reptile-type. (Obviously, certain cards wouldn't work, but it's a price to pay) It'll mesh wiki cards better with the previous sets, in my opinion. Chaos_josh 23:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Jurassic Warning! It's very good. Dinosaurs are one type that needs a bit more support. Originally, I thought that Jurassic park gave 500 ATK and DEF, so Sabersaurus would have 2900 ATK, but I was wrong. If it wasn't for the downside (tributing a dinosaur) it could be useful in a legendary ocean deck. I just have a few questions: If there is no field card in play, does it disallow a field card from being activated? If a counter is on this card, is it still destroyed during the standby phase? (is there one or multiple checks). Can Jurassic World be removed from the field by card effects as long as it is not destroyed? (I assume yes) If you could make the templates, that would be great. Chaos_josh 04:16, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Eclipse Dragon Very nice, it looks like the tuner part was added easily. Chaos_josh 22:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) sup? hey Dmaster hows it going? * I see. any chance you could help with some ideas? maybe comment about my new cards? XD Master 19:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) **lol well sorry i bothered ya. I'm just surfing right now. bored. Recruitment I would enjoy to have more people help. Next time I see Erakko, XD master, or similar contributors, I'll see if they can help. (I'm sorry for just now getting back, I've been busy.) The only one I see on that list that I would rather not have helping is Dan#. As for the block log, I'm in a bit of a predicament because I cannot block infinitely. It doesn't show that option. The highest I can do is 1 year. (I realize that I should be able to, but I cannot).Chaos_josh 23:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Real card set You mean like this card: Magician's Force? Chaos_josh 02:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC)ç Booster delete Thanks i will say him DARK, etc Fixed. Added , which automatically displays captured text as UPPER CASE.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Cool Thanks for the list. I'll check if any on there are already pages, and cross them out. And about the tuners, I took most of last night and this morning fixing them, so the effect ones are good. Also, if it seems like I've been out of it, it's because of a computer game I picked up. Chaos_josh 00:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, I celebrate Christmas. Chaos_josh 03:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry * Sure. Sorry bout the mixup dude, but i'm still getting used to using this wikia, so feel free to provide tips! --Dark Yugi 16:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Contract and Forum and death The Featured card has been added to the index. Thanks, as more people may see it now. The image to Ripping the Contract is very good, lol. Some good names I've come up with are Thanatos, Charon, and Keres. (all Greek personifications of death). If you're looking for others, try this page on Wikipedia.Chaos_josh 23:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * You have your freedom to edit the featured card page. That's what it's there for ^.^ Chaos_josh 00:11, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ** ExTerminator looks great. It's like a more useful Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke with a downside, and Phantom of Chaos. The last part is slightly different, but it's all ok ^.^. Chaos_josh 18:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Name change Why should I rename Final Fusion? there are like 3 kinds of short circuit cards.--Thanonyx 15:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Like I said. Why can't there be more than 1 Final Fusion? May I remind you of the 3 short circuit cards. Re: Unity of Light and Darkness Sure. Thanx. Cool. GMOC 19:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) RE: YCMW question response from the YCMWm admins. I would like the ansewrs to the question I sent you that reads, "What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?", below the following line: ----- * Sorry, It was a complicated question. The way I saw it is that it's a place to share custom cards with others, and maybe make a few together with others. The purpose (I assume) is to create a community that shares ideas, names, text, etc. and allows freedom in card editing. But, on the other hand, the only reason I became a Admin is because I made a bunch of cards in my first month. I've been caring of this site though. I remember when we had to try for 100 pages O___o. So, I can't really tell you the best answer to that question, and that's what took so long. Chaos_josh 01:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ----- * I havent been around for a while. Sry 4 the delay. u have to take a break every now and then. And im amazed at how much this wiki grew. its mind blowing. i made chaos josh an admin, because of his dedication, and i didnt know when i might leave. What i thought about this wiki, its purpose, is to serve those with creative minds, who always wished they could create that card that they wanted to. but within reason. like create cards that u might actually see in the game. in other words, cards with limits, or restrictions. it is also a place to share our ideas that leak from our creative minds, and not to destroy the works of others. correcting typos would be fine. but changing the effects or atk/def of cards is not accepted. So, in conclusion, its for those yu-gi-oh card designer wanna bes to post their inventions, cards that would be seen in a game. cards that are reasonable, and are porportioned/equally balanced. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> ---- *Well, I would say, well, exactly what eveyone else has said. This group is not officialy legal by Konami standards, but we have and shair card ideals. We have no true hope on Konami hiering any of us to create real cards for the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG/OCG. Instead, we feed our creativity, and also encourage the creativity of others (just look at my ideal about recognising the Dark Counterpart cards, and the explosion of people who created there own). Anyways, I wonder how New Beginings is comming. With love and Kuribohs, Steriaca 18:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ---- *Actually, the site was created to be a user database for these guys, but someone else made a Wiki, too, and this was abandoned. IDK what happened later on; I supposed it's transformed into what UDK has summarized. With all due respect, Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac 20:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Carming Dark Magician Girl I changed the card picture as you requested. Could you check if it is approiate image for this site, because I'm not entirly sure. Archfiend Marmot of Horror? I know this is a wiki where anyone has the right to edit another's pages, but why did you change the name of the "Demonic Marmot of Horror" card I had made? --Flytdais 00:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Fair enough, though I don't think that card should be associated with the Archfiend archetype. I'll change it to something else. --Flytdais 19:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Wiki Improvement Ah, I'm glad to hear it. I'll be certain to work on some ideas with you and Chaos Josh. I'm always reluctant when it comes to IRC, but I'll try making my way over to the Yu-Gi-Oh IRC soon. Though if progress is made there we should try to transfer it to a publicly-readable space here. However I cannot entirely say what my position is yet. I doubt I'll quite become as active as the most active users, but hopefully I won't fade away from this site quickly either. But I am simply not sure yet. --TerraGamerX 01:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) The Archlord's Troop Thank you. I hope that the Troop will be a helping hand to this wiki. Archlord 00:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Np No problem. And sorry I took so long to get started. I procrastinate too much. --Bluedog (Talk) 03:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) * I think I could do it. I guess I would just need ideas for the effect and stats. --Bluedog (Talk) 01:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :* Ok, I'll get to it one of these days (assuming I'm not being lazy for once). --Bluedog (Talk) 05:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Im all ears I mean it. im all ears. i want this website to be the most fatal tumor ever. lol, jk. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> *except, tell me them here: ritehere create an account and send me a private message ** ill try Numba 9 Complete After a lot of editing, the Satanists and anything similar has been changed to be more appropriate for all ages. Mission Complete. Now to ensure it stays that way. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> IRC get on the IRC ive created. Quotes Hey, DKaiser, i just thought of sumtin. If u like adding qoutes to your userpage, i cna get a template that will go through a list of quotes and choose one at random. Tell me if you want to hear more. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Dot Com(plaint) Heh, terrible joke, but I couldn't resist. Periods only effect the name if it ENDS in a period (Such as Monsters Inc. would have to be Monsters Inc). I think it's due to the page looking for further address (such as .com, etc.), but I'm not sure. Chaos_josh 16:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) * I don't think that Semicolons mess anything up, but I'm not completely sure. Chaos_josh 20:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Same old *Nah, keep them. I'm hanging in there as usual. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 07:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edit on Earthbound Field. I've been meaning to fix that myself. but my Internet kept Dying on me. Unfinished Decks Hey, D.Kaiser, would you like to get your thinking cap on and help me finish my Chaos Decks? Go to my user page, and there are links to them. Thanks, if you help, or even if you decide not to. You've helped this wikia a lot! And for that, I cannot thank you more than enough. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 03:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, what i am aiming for is that Reign of Chaos is like a king-servant type deck, where the king has a few guards, some stronger than him possibly, and then loweres down to servants for guards. They rely on strategic offense. Force of Chaos is the last deck in the Chaos series, and is meant to strike down the opponent with brute force, while also turning the field into chaos with magic/trap cards. And, the Light of Chaos are half & half, They use strategy of defending and attacking equally. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Japanese spirit world/Community building *I'm not familiar with that, unfortunately. As for community building, I don't really have any ideas in that regard. Honestly, the lack of imagination that I see from many people who make cards depresses me... surely people have their own ideas for cards without lifting concepts from other series? I dunno, that's just my feeling. Danny Lilithborne 02:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) In and Out I'm rarely on anymore. I guess I sort of burnt out. But I'll try to be on more. Maybe. Chaos_josh 05:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Nzk13 I'm sorry i took so long to reply, but yes it is me, and i was blocked on the yugioh wiki, i believe, just for putting down a different card name then b4 bcause thats what i saw in the anime, i took it down and replaced it with the original when i was done, some crystal beast card, but then, like 6 months later i get told by some admin that i was banned. Even though the founder of the disney channel wiki was considering making me an admin at the time. But then he found out i was banned from yugioh, and that was it. See if theres anything u could do to maybe get me unbanned or something. RSVP P.S.: ase please please unban me Nzk10 07:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) * please talk to toughpigs on yugioh wikia see if u can get me unblocked Nzk10 07:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) RE:A Little Birdie told me... I agree, and disagree. I like summer for the free time, but i hate the weather. I wish it was spring or winter, cuz i like rain and snow. Not together tho XD. Anyway, there is no need for me to write a list of things to do. Just compile one. And, no, i wouldnt ask you to do everything. It would be nice if you would help some though. I still want to make u an admin, cuz i totally trust you. But, you can have it your way. Accept it, or don't. Anyway, the list of stuff to do will be on my userpage. For your convenience: the to do list. Thanks for helping, if you do. And, if u ever need to tell me something, my email is up. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Sry i havnt compiled the To Do List yet. And its UDK450, which is listed on my user page. Im like lvl 43, or so. Today, compiling the list, and then starting on it is my chore. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Structure I will be gone for a day or two, but the original creator of this wiki is here. Hurrah! Together, all of us (those in charge), and you (possibly), will be able to return structure to this wiki. Hopefully this wiki will begin producing quality cards. but, please drop by and say hi to the creator User:Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: * 1. Whats wrong with Frozen Chimera? sure, its in japanese, but he has it in english on the side. 2. Whats wrong with Template:Ygo? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ** O thats easy to turn the Ygo template in that. I just need to add SUBST: in with the template, and wrap that in tags. And about the Japanese. Hmm. I guess. I'll tell him to add the Japanese in the Card Gallery. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *** Im rly not sure y the if command is there. But, nothing is entered for }, so the if makes it disappear. But it looks liek the if was done wrong. } | } if nothing is entered for altname, this line would disappear. "|" always confuse me sometimes. I am going to look at Template:Ygo2, to see if its rly needed. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) **** Lol. I tried using nowiki tags on it so u could see. but that didnt work. Anyway, Template:Ygo2 is used for when u want to send someone to a page, but call teh page a different name. Like My talk page except for Ygo2 you type . ***** Add the information to the Media site notice thing. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Dan If, im correct, Dan has been gone for a long time. otherwise, id have him format all the pages. XD. And, are you sure you don't want to make you an admin? Because it would make things easier for you and us. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :yeah, it is ironic. But the only reason i want to make you an admin is because that you've shown that you care about this wiki. You've done more than create cards. Others just create masses of cards. You don't. You actually try to improve this wiki. That's why i want to make you an admin. And college. Sounds nice. What are you going to college for? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Computer programming? Business Professional? ::Criminal Justice, eh? Sounds nice. Good luck. Talk to you later. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Delete Template Things to make my life easier. The Delete template now has a optional why parameter. In other words, when adding to a page, type instead. Hopefully this may make my life easier. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) My Hope My hope is that one day this wiki will have the admins focused toward one aspect of the wiki. Like me, I'd focus on creating Templates, editing templates, and such. Another focusing on new users. Another focusing on quality of cards. And then all of us categorising cards. Do you know what I mean. Each of us have a specific area to focus on. makes things easier. Though my job would probably freelance a bit more, due to not always needing to edit templates. Which means i would help out the other admins and users. We need to start up a featured card. Hmm. Anyway, ideas. Think you can suggest any? Thanks for all your help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC)